leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MatteoSaggio/Dellingr - The Wanderer
Abilities . |description2 = ACTIVE: If Dellingr or a friendly champion in an area around him falls , Dellingr converts all remaining Focus into Solace which rapidly depletes. Solace temporarily buffs Dellingr granting him . |leveling = % |leveling2 = |static = 70/60/50 |targeting = Berserker's Grace is a self-buff ability. }} 10 |leveling2 = |range = 1150 |cooldown = 18 / 16 / 14 / 10 / 8 |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |spellshield = will block the ability |onhiteffects = Applies on-hit effects. |spelleffects = area of effect |targeting = Longshot is a linear, pass-through skill shot. |cost = 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 / 8 |costtype = Focus |additional = Longshot cannot be cast while Dellingr has his Handaxe equipped. }} . |leveling = |targeting = Escapist is a self-targeted ability. |cooldown = 30 / 26 / 22 / 18 / 14 |cost = 40 / 35 / 30 / 25 / 20 |costtype = Focus |additional = * Escapist only removes crowd control, and does not remove any other debuffs. As such, it does not remove , the damage reduction from , any 'airborne' crowd control effects (pulls, knock-backs and knock-ups) or . * Escapist can remove suppression. ** The suppression from will be removed and their positions will not be switched. ** As with other cleanses, Escapist does not remove the "leash" associated with and , and so does not stop either ability from dealing damage. ** The suppression from will be removed and it will not deal the second proc of damage. }} of the unit and applying . |leveling2 = |targeting = Run with the Wolves is a passive ability that gains a charge every time Dellingr clears the jungle or an epic monster camp. After gaining a charge, Dellingr can activate the ability to consume the charge and summon the Beast. |cost = 1 |costtype = Run With the Wolves }} |leveling3 = |range = 125 / 620 |cost = 2 per second while using Handaxe |targeting = Ranger / Tribesman is a melee/ranged toggle ability. |damagetype = physical |onhiteffects = Applies on-hit effects |spelleffects = single }} Lore Born of the Berserker’s in the frozen, barren tundra’s of Lokfar, Dellingr never accepted the ways of his tribe. Unlike his people he believed the rage that brewed deep within their hearts was both primitive and barbaric. Unwilling to turn himself over to the same fiery rage that had warmed the frozen hearts and bones of the Berserker people since time forgotten, Dellingr, motivated by a desire for a life free of anger, fury or rage adopted a vow, to take solace in tranquillity and turn away from the ways of his tradition. With that vow Dellingr was deemed an outsider by the leader of his tribe, Olaf, the greatest warrior of the Berserkers and the embodiment of rage itself. Olaf banished Dellingr from Lokfar and forbade him from ever returning. Dellingr pleaded with Olaf but this only infuriated the warrior who, seeing it as a sign of weakness, beat Dellingr in a rage and dragged him to the barrens of Lokfar leaving him to fend for himself. Dellingr, beaten and broken, somehow clung to life. Alone in the icy lands he found that in place of the rage that would’ve kept any other Berserker alive there were new feelings that he clung to. Desire, intrigue, and the tranquillity that he had longed for, as for the first time in his life, Dellingr was alone in the world free from the influence of others. Focusing on these new feelings Dellingr found the strength to brave the barrens and after many days eventually found his way to the Serpentine River. Upon reaching the river banks Dellingr found a young wolf pup, injured and scared. The lowly beast reminded Dellingr of his own situation and feeling pity on the pup he took it under his care as his companion. From that day man and beast braved the wilderness together, faithful to each other. Together they travelled the lands of Runeterra witnessing great feats. Metal golems born of metal and magic. A man tearing down a mountain with his fists. A pirate king felled on his throne. All of which they witnessed, all of which they were in awe. But in a world as big as Runeterra there is darkness too. One day Dellingr and his companion, now a grown wolf, witnessed a great battle between a spectral vision and two champions of light. The spectre, a trickster and cunning, bested the champions, one of whom paid for the defeat by forfeiting her soul. The other champion, whose heart was torn, picked up a mysterious relic the other had thrown down and chased after the spectre shooting great beams of light. Dellingr, scarred by what he had witnessed was frozen in fear, but his companion was fearless and intrigued. The beast ran to scene of the battle whining and clawing at the ground. Dellingr, calming his mind and finding tranquillity once again overcame the fear and followed his companion to find him clawing at yet another strange relic the fallen champion had lost in battle, longer and sleeker than the first. Looking down on the muddied relic, Dellingr felt a new feeling. It was not rage, nor anger, but it started a cold fire in his heart that clouded the tranquillity he had come to know and burned him to his soul. It was a feeling of loss and sorrow that in that moment changed him. Claiming the relic of the fallen champion as his own, he once again took a vow, a vow in which he would wander all of Runeterra. Dellingr would walk a path of righteousness bringing peace to those that had experienced loss. He would slay all those that brought this feeling upon others and be a symbol for all the wicked and evil in Runeterra to fear. Many would come to fear Dellingr and his companion... the Wanderer and his Beast. Category:Custom champions